Winged Carter
Winged Austin Carter (WAC) Winged Carter is the result of Austin Carter trying to modify his DNA with the money taken from Nitrome Towers. His friend Justin Bennet was smart enough to speak up while this was taking place, but it was too late. His friend was given the wings of a giant bird, and he couldn't reverse the effects. Austin Could be stuck as a mutant bird... for good. Apperance WAC appears as a young teenage boy with giant Navy Blue wings, an awesome hairstyle, and a Skull T-Shirt. He's more used to flying, so he flies more often than he walks. He has Light Blue pants, which are a darker shade than Ninja Bennet's pants. In the Future... He has a torn t-shirt, has stronger wings, and wears an abundant amount of gold. This doesn't stop him from flying really high and fast; this has been revealed to be his NMDFanfictionMon evolution. J.U.S.T.I.N Appearence In J.U.S.T.I.N, his costume has a yellow bow tie and an inverse-colored monocle similar to Carter Austin's. Twin Shot 3 Appearence WAC appears the same way, but he's equipped with a powerful weapon known as the Rainbow Wings. It is powerful enough to turn any heart pure. Anytime he flies, a faintly colored rainbow flows out of his wings and attacks a nearby foe. Personality Same as Austin Carter's, but with added bird behavior and added goodness to weaken the evil. NMDFanfictionMon Appearence WAC appears in Episode two, which is titled "AGAIN?!". He only appears because Carter calls everyone to use BEAT UP, which is a Dark-type move that varies on the Pokemon's power and level. WAC uses GUST, him being a part-flying type. He reappears in the episode 'Curtains For Curly' and joins up with the main cast as forgiveness for failing to retrieve Curly. A while later, he evolved in 'Final Battle Part 6'. His name doesn't change, but his appearance does. His wings are larger, he has one band on each arm, black sunglasses, and his clothes are torn. His emblem now has a >:( expression rather than an :| expression. Austininpokemonplatinum.jpg|Austin in Pokemon Platinum CIMG3494.jpg|WAC in the Future/his evolution in NMDFanfictionMon CIMG3524.JPG|WAC Enjoying Soda DashandAC.JPG|Dash with Austin WAC and CA.png|WAC with CA and Enda (Thanks Axiy!)|link=http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Axiy J.U.S.T.I.N.jpg|Austin (center) donning a monocle and yellow bowtie WACstrugglingtoliftNB.jpg|FWAC Struggling To Lift Ninja Bennett Ih8gum.jpg|"I Hate Gum" Dashtryingtofitin.jpg|Austin (right) Dis-approving Dash's Idea Youfoundthecheese.jpg|Austin Triumphant About His Find Gay.jpg|Austin linking arms with his clone, Carter Newformat.jpg|Austin joyous of his new format Winged Austin Carter.png|WAC Sprite Done By Austincarter4ever Epiccaektime.jpg|Austin Preparing for the Worst Futureaustin.jpg|Improved Future Austin Carter Drawing Austincrush.jpg|WAC Slowly Falling in Love With Austincarter4ever Tastetherainbow.jpg|WAC Blasting a Berserk Dark Thing with RAINBOW WINGS RDdissaproves.jpg|Rainbow Dash Dis-approving Austin's New Weapon AnimeAustin.jpg|WAC Anime-Style (thanks, Cisse!) WAConDash.jpg|WAC Riding Dash SeriousWAC.jpg|Most Serious WAC Drawing Done :3 Fancyaustin.jpg|Austin wearing a fancy outfit Caekoveraustin-bmp.png|WAC Almost Rescued by Ninja Bennet Outofsoap.jpg|Austin being scared by Carter XD StrongWAC.png|WAC Lifting up his friends WACHalloween.png|WAC's Costume (2012) as a Parasite Slave NMDFFMCast.jpg|Future WAC With the NMDFanfictionMon Cast S2A1Gallery.png|WAC's Redesign in NMDFFM Season 2 MegaGallery.png|Mega WAC (in the corner) S2A2Gallery.png|WAC in the center left (his wings are folded in) S2A3Gallery.png|WAC at the bottom winking ACS2.png|WAC as he appears in NMDFFM Season 2 Trivia *At times, Fan art with Carter, Austin has Austin in it without his wings. He can make his wings fold back into his body (EWW!). *Though his other power is strength, he still has trouble lifting Justin. *Many Winged Carter Fanarts have bird or humanlike features. *WAC's hair used to be gray in Austincarter4ever's fan art. Thanks to Austincarter4ever's friend, she now posesses a Navy Blue colored pencil <^(-)^> *In later stories (despite being evil) Austin falls in love with Austincarter4ever (aka AC4E) *If WAC is inactive for too long, his wings dig back into his body. *The only way to get them back is to be active and strain the shoulders. Category:Characters Category:The 24 Days of Moneyball Category:J.U.S.T.I.N Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:Spacial Rider Category:Twin Shot 3 Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:MLW Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Protagonists